


You Mean More

by let_love_run_red



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/let_love_run_red/pseuds/let_love_run_red





	You Mean More

“You think they’ll be as nice in battle? Fight me!” Kylo called, swinging the practice staff at your face. you easily deflected his blow, swinging madly and dancing around him on light feet. you finally stopped when you halted her staff inches from his throat. Had this been an actual saber fight rather than a practice heads would have rolled.

You two were panting, sweat rolling off your foreheads and matting your hair to their heads. Kylo had long since abandoned his heavy robes and was in only a tight black shirt and pants. you were in a thin tank top and a pair of shorts. Kylo let a proud grin crack his stoic demeanor and stood straight, taking a step towards you.

“You’re coming along well (y/n).” He said. you smiled widely up at him before lowering your staff. Kylo slyly took another step closer before swinging his staff at your midsection only to have you block it and with a whirlwind of swings and one swift kick you were straddling Kylo as he lay flat on his back. you’d knocked the staff out of his hand and had your knees on his palms with the tip of your staff between his eyes.

“Thank you master, I have an excellent teacher.” You said as you stood off of him and offered him your hand. Kylo took it and stood, walking over to the bench and donning his robes as you did the same. Kylo lifted his heavy helmet in his hands, running one hand through his sweaty hair before placing the helmet on his head as Hux walked into the training room.

“Commander, your presence is required in the bridge.” He said curtly, glaring at Kylo until (y/n) stepped out from behind his broad form. Hux allowed his eyes to rake over her form none too subtly until Kylo noticed and stepped between the two, shielding her with his large chest.

Kylo nodded to Hux and followed him out of the training room as you returned to the quarters you shared with Kylo. He’d insisted you learn his way of life so you could become his second in command. He would never admit he just wanted you closer to him.

Kylo and Hux walked down the hall past Kylo’s quarters. A few turns later Kylo suddenly turned on Hux, pulling out his saber and igniting it as he pinned the ginger to the wall with an angry hiss, the voice modulator making it sound like a growl.

“If you ever dare to lay your eyes on her in such a way again, I’ll make sure you don’t _have_ eyes.” He growled. Hux swallowed nervously and nodded, looking into the visor where Kylo’s eyes would be. Kylo released Hux and continued the walk to the bridge.

* * *

“(y/n)?” Kylo called as he walked into his quarters. He saw steam rolling out of the open bathroom door and decided he could talk to you later. He walked over to the closet and shut the door, changing into a clean black T-shirt and a pair of sweatpants

He stepped into the room at the same time you stepped out of the bathroom in a pair of short shorts and one of Kylo’s T-shirts you had snuck from his side of the closet a little while ago. The shirt was so long it looked as if you weren’t wearing pants under it. You looked up and saw Kylo, freezing when he noticed the T-shirt.

“I-I, forgot to grab a shirt before I showered. It was the only thing in there.” You quickly stammered, your face turning bright shade of red as you rushed past him into the closet. Kylo looked at the closed door as his cheeks turned pink.

 _For kriffing sakes._ He thought. You looked good in his clothes, he didn’t know how to say he didn’t mind you wearing them without giving away the fact that he liked you. So instead he walked over and sat on his bed, lifting his holopad and checking his schedule. He was set to leave on a mission first thing next day-cycle. He would be gone for a mont. He’d scheduled you to train with the stormtroopers, perfecting your blaster skills. No matter what he told himself he would miss your training sessions together.

“Sorry about your shirt master, as I said it was the only thing there and I didn’t want to walk out without a shirt.” You said quietly, walking to your own bed on the opposite side of the room and pulling the covers back. You were in a crop top you’d made out of an old first order uniform. The insignia was sewn on the left breast and the jagged bottom came just above your belly-button. Kylo had to physically tear his eyes away from your stomach as you climbed into bed, holding your holopad out in front of you.

“It’s of no concern.” He said after swallowing and placing his holopad on the table beside him before sliding under the covers and rolling over. He waited until you had placed your holopad down and had nestled under the covers before turning the lights in the quarters off. He would miss you more than he thought.

* * *

“You promise to keep up on your training?” Kylo asked, the voice modulator making his already husky voice even deeper. You gave him curt nod as stormtroopers continued packing provisions onto the ship Kylo would be taking. Kylo looked down at you, wishing he could rip his helmet off and kiss your soft lips before he left. He could hardly stand being away from you for an hour and here he was leaving you for a month.

“I promise I won’t slip Master. I would never let the First Order down in that way.” You said loyally. You wanted nothing more than to have him without his helmet, to know what his plump lips would feel like pressed against your own. You instead settled for holding your hand out for him to shake. He shook your hand, his leather clad one dwarfing your own bare palm before he turned and swept up the ramp into the ship, his cowl billowing behind him.

- **One Month Later** -

Kylo exited the ship, looking around the bare launching pad. It was the middle of the night-cycle and not much was going on. There were stormtroopers standing guard, a few technicians fixing ships, and a captain going over a checklist. He felt his chest drop when he saw no sign of you before he reminded himself you were probably asleep. He then wasted no time sweeping through the corridors to his quarters.

He punched in the code for the blast doors with one hand, using the other to remove his helmet. The doors opened with a quiet hiss and he stepped inside as the doors shut behind him. He looked to your bed, expecting to see your sleeping form. Instead he saw a perfectly made bed. he felt his heart leap into his throat as he searched the room, stepping towards his bed and setting his helmet in the tray of ashes. He heard a ruffling and looked down to see you curled up in his bed, fast asleep.

He let a smile cross his features before he walked into the closet to change. he noticed the shirt he normally wore to sleep wasn’t where it normally hung and he decided he didn’t need it. He turned to grab his sweatpants only to see they weren’t there either. He would have to talk to the laundry crew in the morning. He grabbed a clean pair of boxers and walked into the main room, considering whether he should sleep in his own bed or yours for the night.

 _When are you ever going to get another chance like this?_ He said to himself. He walked over to his bed, pulling the covers on the edge back and sliding into bed. He looked down at your sleeping form to see you drowning in a large black shirt that he quickly recognized as his own. He was willing to bet credits you were wearing his sweatpants as well. he let out a chuckle as he got comfortable and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

You awoke in the morning pressed against something burning hot. You lifted your head to see Kylo asleep next to you, you’d fallen asleep with your head on his chest. You shot up out of the bed and rushed to the closet.

 _Oh kriff oh kriff please tell me he didn’t see the clothes oh kriff_ You panicked as you quickly changed clothes, rehanging the shirt and sweatpants before opening the door, but, you couldn’t resist. You quickly swiped a pair of his socks, sliding them onto your feet before walking over to the kitchenette in the quarters. You didn’t see Kylo was awake until he spoke.

“Oh so you’re stealing my socks now.” You heard his deep voice say with a chuckle. You froze and looked at him with a sheepish grin.

“Sorry master, it was cold.” You muttered. Kylo stood from under the covers before walking over to you.

“No more master, (y/n). Just Kylo.” He said quietly, resting his hands on your hips from behind. He gently pulled you against him and you took a deep breath, setting the mug of kaff down before turning to face him. You pressed your hands against his bare chest, looking up into his whiskey brown eyes.

“(y/n), I realized something in the month I was gone.” He began. “I realized how much i value you as an apprentice. How much you mean to me, I found myself wondering how you were whenever I had a free moment. You mean much more to me than just an apprentice, and I understand that I may not mean much more to you than just a master but, I hope tha-” You cut him off when you stood on your toes and pressed your lips against his. He stood in shock for a moment before relaxing into the kiss, lips moving fluidly against your own.

“You mean more to me than just a master Kylo Ren.” You whispered when the two of you finally pulled away. He smiled at you and leaned down to recapture your lips in a kiss.


End file.
